Spyro's new ally
by Hero58
Summary: Spyro gains a new ally but are they sure they can trust him? including spyro marrying cynder
1. Chapter 1 spyro's new ally

Spyro's new ally

Many years have past since spyro defeated cynder and the dark master has escaped his prison, today spyro and cynder go off to search for more aid to defeat the dark master a couple weeks passed and they have not found any allies but right as soon as they were going to head back to the temple they saw a person fighting the gorilla's that's once served cynder spyro and cynder decided to go help but before they could help the person said

"Stay back this fight is too much for you!" yelled the strange person

The guards stopped focusing on their current target and ran over to spyro, cynder and sparx the strange person jumped in front of spyro, cynder and sparx just in time and slashed him with his sword it managed to kill the gorilla and the rest of them retreated the strange person turned around and faced spyro and cynder and said

"Never in my entire life have I ever fought such strange creatures like that by the way thanks for trying to assist me my name is Kyle"

Spyro smiled and said "And im spyro" spyro offered his paw out for a handshake

Kyle smiled and shook his paw and said

"It's a pleasure to meet you spyro"

Cynder walked over and smiled and said

"My name is cynder and this is sparx"

Kyle smiled and replied

"It's a pleasure to meet you"

Spyro looked at Kyle and said hoping for a yes

"Why don't you come back with us to the temple we could use your help against the dark master"

Kyle then thought for a moment and smiled and said

"Sure why not im always here to help"

it seems like spyro and the others got a new ally but are they sure they can trust him find out on the next chapter 


	2. Chapter 2 the kiss

Chapter 2 the kiss

After a few hour flight together they finally arrived at the temple Kyle was amazed to see that these dragons built such an amazing place, they landed and spyro told Kyle

"Stay here we'll be right back" spyro said and walked away with cynder and sparx

Ignitus turned around and noticed spyro had returned he smiled and asked spyro

"Did you get some aid young dragon?" Ignitus asked confused

Spyro smiled and returned his answer by saying

"Yup we got a new ally he appears to be a human though" spyro said

Cynder stepped forward and said in a worried voice

"I don't think we can trust him spyro I don't think any of us can trust him" she said

Spyro agreed with cynder then looked up at ignites and said, "Can me and cinder have some alone time Ignitus?"

Ignitus and the other guardians looked at each other and then ignites looked back down at spyro and said

"Yes you may young dragon"

Ignitus and the others then went left spyro and cynder so they could be alone

Spyro looked at cynder in her eye's and said "Cynder"

"Yes spyro?" asked cynder

"The truth is that I…uh…well," said spyro nervously

"Go ahead and tell me spyro" said cynder with a smile

"The truth is that I…I love you" spyro said

The two then locked their lips together their kiss felt like it lasted forever but then they were interrupted by their newest ally Kyle

"Good for you two" Kyle said with a smile

"How long have you been standing there Kyle?" asked spyro

"Hmmm truth is I really quiet don't know" Kyle said with a smile

Cynder broke the kiss and turned around walking away with a blush on her face

Spyro looked and saw cynder walking away and then turned his head at Kyle he approached Kyle and said in a angry voice

"Way to go Kyle!" said spyro in a angry voice

Kyle looked down on the ground with a frown he didn't mean to break the kiss

Spyro noticed Kyle had a frown on his face and said

"Sorry for acting like that Kyle" spyro said

"That's ok spyro say why don't I go get us some food" Kyle said with a smile on his face

"Sure" spyro said

Kyle then took off to go hunt some for food

Spyro watched him leave and said to himself

"There goes a really good friend"

Wow spyro and cynder kissed good for them, tune in for chapter 3 coming soon


	3. Chapter 3 the trap

Chapter 3 the trap

Many hours passed and Kyle has still not found any food but suddenly Kyle heard something behind him so he thought to himself

"What was that…I must have been hearing things"

Kyle stopped paying attention to what was behind him until suddenly one of the soldiers that served that dark master attacked and grabbed Kyle by the neck

Kyle couldn't believe he fell into a trap so very easily so he pulled out his sword and stabbed the creature right through his body he managed to kill it but then more soldiers appeared, Kyle readied for more fighting but neither did he know sparx was watching him

Sparx thought to himself "Seems like he might need help I better go get spyro and cynder"

Sparx then flew off to go get help but then he bumped into one of the soldiers, the soldier recognized sparx and grabbed so sparx yelled

"MOMMY!" he said very afraid

Kyle heard sparx's cry and stopped fighting and went to go help sparx but he was knocked down by one of the soldiers he knew that we was outnumbered and couldn't match their strength in numbers he thought to himself

"Spyro where ever you are help"

Suddenly all of the soldiers stopped fighting and put Kyle up on his feet for a dark figure was coming, Kyle noticed a shadow was coming towards him and the flowers that it went through suddenly died as like if he was death himself the dark figure approached the Kyle and said

"Hello Kyle"

Kyle was shocked because he has never met this creature before and he asked

"How do you know my name and who are you!?" he asked

The mysterious figure let out a foul evil laugh and looked at him

"I' am the Dark master the bringer of darkness"

The Dark master let out another foul Evil laugh, Kyle was petrified by his appearance but he did not want to show fear to the Dark master and held it in, The dark master stopped his evil laughing and looked at him again and said

"I've heard all about you Kyle on how you took out my army's one by one and I must say that is very impressive for a human like yourself"

The Dark master let out yet another Evil laugh

Kyle still did not show his fear to the Dark master, He looked at him straight in the eyes with his teeth showing and said

"What do you want with me?" Kyle asked

The Dark master stopped laughing and looked at him in the Eye's and a evil smile appeared on his face he grabbed him by the chin and said

"I want you to join me young Kyle me and you can rule over the dragon realms I can give you so much power all you have to do is swear your allegiance to me" And the dark master let out yet another Evil laugh

Kyle paused and said nothing while still staring at him he gritted his teeth together and spitted in the dark masters eye and said

"I'll never join your side" he said in a very angry tone

The dark master frowned and didn't laugh he glared at him and then said to one of his General's

"Kill them" The dark master commanded

The General did nothing but nod, the soldiers then put his head down on the rock so he could be beheaded,

Kyle struggled so he could be free but it was no use they we're to strong for him but he continued to struggle not giving up hope

Before the General could pick up his sword a fireball hit the general and killed him

The Soldiers let go of Kyle by mistake, Kyle smirked and picked up his sword and started fighting back killing many soldiers he then looked up at the sky and noticed cynder and spyro we're coming to help but then he remembered that sparx still needed to be freed

Kyle jumped up onto the platform and killed the guards and then freed sparx but then he remembered he still needed to take care of the dark master

Kyle then Jumped at the dark master with his sword in the air, Spyro recognized Kyle getting ready to swing his sword at the dark master but spyro yelled

"KYLE DON'T"

The Dark master swinged his arm and sent Kyle flying and caused Kyle to hit a boulder almost crushing every bone in his body but only his arm was broken when he hit the boulder, the dark master let out another evil laugh and vanished

Spyro looked over at Kyle and ran over there when he reached Kyle he was shaking his body hoping he'd wake up he yelled

"Wake up Kyle c'mon wake up!" spyro said with a sad look on his face

"Ow…your hurting me spyro" Kyle said in a mumbling voice

"Say again?" Spyro asked because he didn't understand Kyle's mumbling

"I said your hurting me" Kyle said in a annoyed voice

"Oh sorry about that" spyro said and letted go of him

Kyle got up and started placing his arm over the other

"Your arm its broken!" spyro said in a shocked voice

Kyle looked up at spyro and smiled and said, "I can heal it"

Spyro blinked in disbelief and said "Oh please no one can heal their arm like that immea…"

Kyle's palm was glowing yellow and his arm was no longer bent

"Oh never mind then" spyro said

Kyle didn't want to admit that he would have died without his help so he said the exact opposite "I could have handled them"

"If it wasn't for me you'd be dead!" spyro yelled

"Don't push your luck spyro.." Kyle said in a very annoyed voice

"Guys, Guys lets just settle down here" cynder suggested

"Ok cynder we'll stop" spyro said with a smile on his face

"Good" cynder smiled and looked at spyro

"Not me.." Kyle said in annoyed tone

"Let it go Kyle" spyro said

"Don't you tell me what to do spyro!" Kyle yelled

"You cant do everything alone Kyle" spyro said while trying to calm him down

"Maybe your right and maybe your wrong" he said and walked off back to the temple

Cynder looked at spyro and Spyro looked at cynder "Lets go back to the temple spyro" cynder said

Spyro nodded and they both went back to the temple

Well it seems Kyle and spyro are mad at each other right now can they settle down and forgive each other?, find out next time on chapter 4


	4. Chapter 4 forgiven

Chapter 4 forgiven

When Spyro and cynder reached the temple they saw Kyle was nowhere in sight he wasn't in his room he wasn't in the chambers he was nowhere around until they heard something outside, when spyro and cynder reached outside they saw Kyle was practicing his fighting techniques, Kyle stopped practicing and looked over at spyro and said

"What are you doing here?" Kyle said in a not very happy tone

"Well um uh.." spyro said

"Save your apology spyro im not in the mood" Kyle said and continued hitting the dummy

Spyro went back inside and Ignitus looked at him and asked

"Is something wrong spyro?" Ignitus asked

Spyro looked down at the ground saying nothing, Ignitus kneeled down to spyro and told him "Im pretty sure he'll forgive you sooner or later spyro" Ignitus said

Spyro smiled and went into his room and went to sleep, Ignitus and the other guardians looked at each other and nodded and went down to where Kyle was training, Kyle saw the guardians and stopped practicing his fighting skills he looked at them and said

"You want to talk to me Ignitus?" Kyle asked

"Yes its about spyro" Ignitus said

"Psh like I want to talk about spyro your gravely mistaken" Kyle said

Ignitus almost lost his temper and told Kyle in "Listen I know your mad at Spyro Kyle but all he was only doing what he thought was right"

Kyle's face turned into shock and he remembered that he did the same for someone many years ago he frowned and said to himself "Ah great now he'll never forgive me"

"He will Kyle you just have to say you're sorry" Ignitus suggested with a smile

"But.." Kyle said

"Don't worry young chap he'll forgive you go ahead an go off and apologize"

Kyle smiled and nodded and ran off to go see spyro, when he reached spyro's room he entered the room and said "Spyro?"

Spyro immediately woke up and saw Kyle standing in the doorway and he asked

"Something wrong Kyle?"

"What no of course not I just want to say im sorry" Kyle said as he was looking down at the ground

"Your forgiven Kyle but why are you saying you can handle everything around here?" spyro asked confused

"Well the truth is im jealous of you spyro your so much better then me that I thought I would try to make you feel bad when I say I could have handled it" Kyle said with a laugh

"I see then well it's kind of late we should get some sleep" spyro said

"Ya I agree oh by the way I have something for you" Kyle said

Kyle gave a box to spyro, spyro's face was confused and he opened the box up and noticed two wedding rings one for him and one for cynder, Kyle smiled and said

"Give that to someone you really care about spyro like I don't know maybe um..cynder" he said with a smile

Spyro smiled and nodded and went to sleep, Kyle laughed of happiness and exited his room and went to sleep in his room and thought to himself

"Those two would make a really good couple" Kyle thought and went to sleep

Oh man two wedding rings what's going to happen next? (yes i know its short but all i could come up with for chapter 4) tune in for chapter 5 coming soon


	5. Chapter 5 the proposal

Chapter 5 the proposal

A few weeks passed and spyro and cynder have been going out on dates but today is different spyro think that today is the day to ask cynder to marry him, Kyle was pushing spyro to cynder's room with all his might and spyro said nervously

"You…you think it's…it's time to ask her…her this question Kyle?" spyro said very nervously

"Of course it's time, just stop pushing against me go in there and ask her that question" Kyle said while pushing him to cynder's room

Spyro was a little bit too nervous and turned around and started running of course Kyle grabbed spyro by the tail so he couldn't run away but apparently spyro was a little bit to strong for him and he got dragged across the floor, but neither did they know cynder was watching them through a crack in her door she laughed and said

"Boys these days" cynder said

Of course Kyle managed to use all his strength and managed to drag spyro to cynder's door spyro was still very nervous and he said

"I really don't think it's time for this Kyle I mean…" Spyro said

"No you go in there and ask her that question spyro!" Kyle said while pressuring him to go inside

"Ok, ok I'll do it" Spyro said

Spyro gulped before entering cynder's room, the door shut and spyro's heart was pounding incredibly fast he was sweating and his legs we're shaking then suddenly spyro ran out of cynder's room, Kyle noticed spyro run out of cynder's room and started to chase after him he managed to catch up to spyro and was able to stop him from running away he pointed against spyro's chest and said

"Listen spyro this is your only chance to ask her this question besides how long have you been going out with cynder before I came here with you to the temple?" Kyle asked

"Um about a year or two" Spyro said

"See spyro you're ready!" Kyle said happily

Spyro then realized that he was ready he swallowed up his fear and went into cynder's room he looked for cynder left and right and noticed she was on her bed spyro approached cynder and said

"Cynder can I ask you some questions?" spyro asked nervously

"Sure spyro go ahead," said cynder with a smile on her face

"You've enjoyed our dates and our time together right cynder?" spyro asked

"Of course I have spyro what are you trying to tell me?" said cynder while looking into his eye's

"Well I feel like we should be together cynder and the question is…" said spyro

Spyro then pulled out a box and kneeled down to cynder on one of his back legs and one of his front legs, cynder couldn't believe her eye's she had a tear of happiness coming down her face she looked at spyro and spyro asked cynder

"Will you marry me cynder?" said spyro with a smile on his face

"OF COURSE I WILL!" said cynder in a very happy loud voice

Spyro and cynder shared a kiss together and they we're both happy that this day has come then they hugged each other tightly, after a couple minutes spyro came out of cynder's room and was walking towards Kyle with a smile on his face Kyle noticed the smile and smiled back and said

"So what'd she say spyro?" asked Kyle

"She said yes!" said spyro very happily

"WONDERFULL SPYRO JUST WONDERFULL!" Kyle said while laughing with happiness

The two hugged each other and started laughing together, they stopped their laughing and Kyle said "Good luck with your future spyro!"

Spyro's face turned to confusement and he said "Um future?"

"Of course spyro your future raising a family you and cynder!" said Kyle

"Oh well I don't think im ready for that yet Kyle" said spyro

"I see then well whenever you and cynder are ready you'll know, oh I better tell sparx and the guardians about this news I'll catch you later spyro!" said Kyle as he ran off and waved goodbye

"Ok see you later Kyle!" said spyro as he waved back

Well it seems spyro has officially proposed to cynder everyone!, tune in for chapter 6 coming soon


	6. Chapter 6 the wedding

Chapter 6 the wedding

Kyle was still looking for the guardians until he remembered their always in the chambers Kyle turned around and went the other way but he didn't know where to go but he still kept searching for them until he saw a door that said the chambers Kyle opened the door and yelled to the guardians

"Good News guardians good news!" Kyle yelled

Ignitus turned around and asked

"What good news do we have?" asked Ignitus

"Spyro just proposed to cynder!" he said with a smile on his face

Ignitus and the other guardians faces we're shocked that spyro had proposed to cynder they looked at each other and nodded Ignitus looked at Kyle and said

"Well we better get started then" Ignitus said

Kyle smiled and nodded and told sparx to come with him of course sparx was confused but went with him anyways, Kyle handed sparx a couple wedding balloons and sparx asked

"What do you want me to do with these balloons?" sparx asked very confused

"I want you to blow up those balloons sparx" Kyle said

"Right im on it" sparx said and started blowing up the balloons of course he was so small that the balloons that he was blowing in weren't getting any bigger and his face was turning blue, of course Kyle looked at him in a annoyed way and said

"Not with your mouth with this pump!" he said in a annoyed tone

"Oi why didn't you just say so?" sparx said and started blowing them up with the pump

Kyle then started making the food of course he wasn't very good at cooking and managed to burn himself a few times

2 hours later…

Everything was set the food the balloons everything was set and ready to go all they had to do was wait for Spyro and cynder and they could start of course many hours passed and the others couldn't wait any longer so Kyle went to go see if they we're ready and apparently they we're

When the two started walking down the hall sparx was playing the wedding music on the piano Kyle gave him of course sparx wasn't very good at it and caused out to be horrible Kyle whispered to Cyril and said

"Get sparx off the piano he's doing a horrible job" Kyle whispered

"Will do chap!" said Cyril

Sparx got pushed aside and then Cyril started playing the music of course it was a lot better, But Kyle was confused on how dragons could play pianos it confused him for a little while but then it didn't bother him anymore, then cynder and spyro finally reached Kyle and the music stopped playing and Kyle said

"How to start, ahem Dearly beloved um dragons we are here to witness these two young dragons today and…" Kyle said

"Um can we just skip to the part where you say do you swear to love her and care for her until death we part?" spyro asked

"Ah yes, yes of course ahem do you spyro take cynder to be your beloved dragoness um" Kyle said and flipped through the pages and finished his sentence by saying "your beloved dragoness wife?" Kyle said

"I do" said spyro

"And do you take spyro to be your beloved dragon husband?" Kyle asked

"I do" said cynder

"You may now kiss the…" Kyle said but before he could finish his sentence they both already kissed and Kyle said "Never mind"

All the dragon guardians shot flame balls up into the air of course it scared the living daylights out of sparx and he fell onto the ground of course Kyle shook his head and said "Your embarrassing me sparx"

Kyle's Face then turned into a frown because he remembered what happened to his wife a long time ago and couldn't bear to see them kissing anymore and walked out the door without saying anything, Spyro noticed Kyle walked out the door without saying a word he wondered what was wrong with him and he told cynder

"I'll be right back darling" said spyro

Spyro saw him outside staring at the stars he approached Kyle and said

"Kyle is something wrong?" spyro asked

Kyle turned around and saw spyro and he said

"No…not really anyways" said Kyle

"Go ahead you can tell me what's wrong" Spyro said

"Well it's about my wife spyro" said Kyle

"You we're married?" spyro asked

"Yup but she died" Kyle said

"What happened?" spyro asked

"She died from those creatures we we're outnumbered we tried to run but I only managed to escape" Kyle said with a frown on his face

"Why didn't you go back for her?" spyro asked

"Because spyro she was already dead when we we're still fighting before running away" Kyle said

"What was she Kyle?" spyro asked

"She was a…blue dragoness spyro I know im a human and all but you cant blame others for who they love spyro that's also why my second reason why I say I can handle everything" Kyle said

"Well you have friends like us Kyle don't forget that" Spyro said

"Thanks spyro now lets get something to eat" said Kyle with a smile on his face

Neither did they know the dark master was watching them from somewhere he ordered one of his Generals to write a fake note to spyro and cynder to meet them somewhere so he could try to capture them then the dark master vanished

Spyro and cynder are married good job for them but it seems the dark master is up to no good again what will happen next stay tuned for chapter 7!

(Note: just in case if your wondering they are not standing on two legs their standing on their four legs just to let you know)


	7. Chapter 7 captured!

Chapter 7 captured

A couple days passed since spyro and cynder got married, spyro was out hunting and cynder was asleep when Spyro came back to the temple with food he saw a note saying "Meet me by the lake and bring sparx too sincerely: cynder"

Spyro didn't know what was going on here but he put the food inside the temple and started looking for sparx he saw him over by the statue talking to Ignitus spyro approached sparx and he said

"C'mon sparx lets go" Said spyro

"Huh what are you talking about?" asked sparx

"Cynder wants me to meet her at the lake and she wants you to come with me so lets go" said spyro

"Um…ok" said sparx in a worried voice

Spyro and sparx then flew off to go to the lake and cynder was still asleep when she woke up she let out a big yawn and recognized a note was on her door saying "Meet me at the lake sincerely: Spyro"

Cynder ripped the note down and started getting ready to meet spyro by the lake once she got ready and she flew off to the lake where spyro and sparx we're at when Kyle saw this he just wondered to himself

"Guess those two are meeting somewhere" Kyle thought

When cynder arrived she saw sparx and spyro she smiled and said

"You wanted to meet me here spyro?" cynder asked

"I thought you wanted me to meet you here cynder" Spyro asked

"Hmmm who could be behind these fake notes" spyro said to himself

They both stopped talking and started thinking on who would want them both to come to the lake

"Um spyro" said sparx

"Not now sparx we're thinking" said spyro

"Spyro" said sparx

"What?!" asked spyro

"I don't like this it feels like the dark master baited us" said sparx while thinking

"That's because I did!" said the dark master

Spyro growled and was about to attack the dark master until he heard cynder's scream from behind him he saw that cynder was captured one of the guards sneaked behind spyro and knocked him out and tied him up, Sparx on the other hand started flying back to the temple to tell Kyle that spyro and cynder are captured

A couple minutes passed and sparx reached the temple he saw Ignitus and asked him

"Where's Kyle?" sparx asked in a hurry

"He's over they're cooking" said Ignitus

Sparx rushed inside the kitchen and approached Kyle and yelled

"Kyle,Kyle!" yelled sparx

Of course when Kyle turned around he saw sparx and got scared only for a short while and the food got sent flying in the air and landed on his face he frowned and grabbed sparx and said

"That took me 2 hours to cook sparx!" Kyle said

"Your…choking me" sparx said

"Woops sorry about that now what do you want?" asked Kyle in a annoyed voice

"It's about…" sparx said

Kyle covered his mouth before he finished his sentence and he said

"It had better not be something stupid" Kyle said

"Ok anyways Kyle its about spyro and cynder" Sparx said

"What about it?" Kyle said in a annoyed voice

"They've been captured by the dark master's forces!" sparx said

"WHAT!" Kyle said in a shocked voice

"They've been captured I think he's taking them to dainties freezer" Sparx said

"We've got to tell the guardians then!" Kyle said

Kyle then ran off and sparx started following him to tell the guardians what has happened so they can take a course of action

**Let's Hope Kyle and sparx can rescue them before its too late! What's going to happen next find out on chapter 8**


	8. Chapter 8 Rescue!

Chapter 8 Rescue!

When Kyle and sparx reached the guardians they explained everything well mostly sparx did because he was the one who witnessed it Ignitus and the other guardians faces were shocked when they heard the news Ignitus told Kyle

"You wont be able to do this alone take sparx with you Kyle" Ignitus said

"Ok but what help can he give me?" Kyle asked

"You really shouldn't judge my size Kyle" Sparx said in a annoyed voice

"Sparx is right Kyle you shouldn't judge people by their size" Ignitus said

Kyle nodded and went into his room for a couple minutes and started loading up on some supplies for the Rescue mission just in case things might get more dangerous than he thinks it will Kyle walked out of his room and looked at sparx and said

"You ready sparx?" Kyle asked

"Yes im ready now lets go rescue them" Sparx said

Kyle nodded and walked towards the very edge of the temple as he was getting ready to jump sparx simply said

"Whoa, whoa, whoa that's suicide Kyle jumping off the edge humans cant fly!" sparx said in a worried voice

"Perhaps you forgot but im one of those special humans sparx" Kyle said

"Really like how is that true…Kyle?" sparx said and noticed he already jumped off the edge

Kyle came up from out of nowhere almost scaring sparx it was apparently he had a power that let him fly and they both looked at each other and nodded and then flew off to dainties freezer

Ignitus watched them leave and said out loud

"May the ancestors look after you…may they look after us all" Ignitus said with a smile on his face

Later at dainties freezer…

"Spyro you ok?" cynder asked in a worried voice

"Ya im ok are you?" asked spyro in a worried voice

"Im ok too spyro do you think sparx told Kyle about our capture yet?" cynder asked

"I sure hope so cynder if not who else is going to rescue us?" Spyro said

Cynder looked into spyro's eyes deeply and spyro did the same as they were about to share a long kiss together they were interrupted by the General

"Hey no kissing or smooching here!" the general said

They both heard the guard and came to their senses it was apparently they wanted to mate with each other but they both thought at the same time

"What were we thinking?" spyro and cynder thought

Later back at the dragon temple…

"You think they'll be able to rescue spyro and cynder Ignitus?" asked terrador

"Im pretty sure they will terrador even if they couldn't we guardians are too old and our time for heroics have passed" Ignitus said

"That's very true chap" Cyril said

"Yes agreed there because the hypothesis of us rescuing spyro and cynder is…" volteer said

"Please all of you be quiet!, im trying to see what's going on in the pool of visions" Ignitus yelled

"Now then what I see in the pool of visions is Kyle and sparx are technically arguing about something and also the source of this is the dark master he's currently at dainties freezer as well waiting for them I believe" Ignitus said

Later where Kyle and sparx are…

"I don't see why you're such a special human Kyle" sparx said

"Oh for the love of god do I have to explain it again sparx?!" Kyle said in a annoyed voice

"Yes please" sparx said

"sigh very well then im a special human because my father and my ancestors are the most powerful chosen one's whoever lived in the entire world and galaxy's I was next in my family heritage line sparx and now im the chosen one of this sword that can never be destroyed" Kyle said

"Really it cant be destroyed by anything huh not by any weapons but how about the place from where it was made?" sparx asked

"Nope it cant be destroyed even from the place it was made from it's unbreakable" Kyle said

"So who'd you have to beat to become a chosen one eh?" sparx asked

"A dark lord by the name Nuva I was afraid of him at first and now im…" Kyle said

"Oh you we're scared…" sparx said

"Not anymore sparx" Kyle said in a irritated voice

"Oh now the human is scared of the mean old dark master now oh im sorry baby I didn't know uh ah why don't you just totally lay down?" sparx said

"Don't make me hurt you sparx…" Kyle said

"Ok, ok sheesh I was just having fun" sparx said

"Brrrr did it get cold all of a sudden?" Kyle asked

"Yup we're apparently at dainties freezer now" sparx said

"Ok let's settle in for a landing" Kyle said

"Um maybe you should know that once you land it's very…" sparx said

But apparently before sparx could finish his sentence Kyle landed on the ice very carefully but slipped and fell face first he yelled "OW!"

"Never mind" sparx said

"This place is kind of spooky but not spooky enough to scare me" Kyle said

"Shouldn't we spend lest time chit chatting and focus on rescuing spyro right now?" sparx asked

"Oh yes, yes of course" Kyle said

The two we're walking down and saw those goblins we're frozen again along with some of Nuva's men too of course sparx got a little close to one of Nuva's men and saw it blinked at him he said in a worried voice

"That thing just blinked at me Kyle" sparx said

"Get ready sparx those things are problly going to break free sooner or later" Kyle said

2 minutes later…

"Any minute now their going to break free" Kyle said

"Let's hope that's soon" sparx said in a sarcastic voice

Kyle rolled his eyes and turned around and faced sparx and said "Don't you dare get on my…"

Suddenly the frozen guys then broke free and readied their weapons for a fight Kyle turned around and of course yelled at them "GREAT BREAK FREE RIGHT WHEN MY BACK IS TURNED!"

The creatures then dropped their weapons and remembered when he's angry they all die and ran away for their lives sparx's face turned into shock and he said

"Wow guess those guys know when to run away when your angry"

"Now then let's continue our search, where should we start?" Kyle said confused

"I don't know but maybe that clearly marked path that leads to the interior" sparx said

"Then lets go" Kyle said

The Dark master was watching them from somewhere where they couldn't see him and came to the cells and told his General "Kyle and sparx have come ready your troops and I want them alive!"

"Kyle and sparx cynder did you hear that!" said spyro in a happy voice

"Yup I heard it that's really good news" said cynder in a happy voice

As Kyle was about to open the door he saw more frozen soldiers he stopped from opening the door and approached the frozen soldier his face turned from Shock to sadness he then kneeled down on the snow and said to himself "No…"

"What's wrong?" sparx asked

"These soldiers right in front of me we're my men they we're like brothers to me" Kyle said and a small tear of sadness went down his face

"Hey cheer up Kyle we'll give them a proper burial once this is all done" sparx said

Kyle stood back up and looked over at sparx with a smile on his face and said "Thanks sparx"

"Shouldn't we keep moving now?" sparx asked

"Ah yes of course lets go" Kyle said

"Not so fast human!" the General said

Kyle readied his sword and sparx was getting ready to find someplace to hide the General ordered his men to appear and then ordered them to charge then sparx decided to hide, Kyle stood there just staring at them it was obvious he was outnumbered and outmatched Kyle closed his eyes just standing there sparx yelled

"KYLE GET OUT OF THERE!" sparx said

Then the ground was shaking and the soldiers and the general stopped and started backing away from Kyle and Kyle was beginning to glow yellow and when he opened his eyes his eyes were glowing yellow too and his face turned into anger and he said

"First you kill my father then my wife then you kill my men that are like brothers too me…Im sick of people dieing from me…THIS ENDS NOW!"

Kyle then let out a loud yell and started running straight at the horde of enemies sparx was getting the living daylights scared out of him and he yelled "MOMMY!" Kyle continued charging and when he swinged his sword at the general a large ball of light covered up the battle of course the ball of light only lasted for five seconds Kyle collapsed on the ground and his eyes stopped glowing and same with his body and the soldiers he attacked we're dead sparx approached Kyle and said

"Wow Kyle that was amazing that's the same power level as spyro" sparx said

"You think now then lets get spyro and cynder out of here" Kyle said

Kyle opened the door and saw spyro and cynder in a cell and he unlocked the cell door and set them free of their chains with the help of sparx of course they all hugged each other and Kyle said "lets get you out of here"

The two nodded and flew back to the temple when they arrived back at the temple Ignitus saw them and said "Kyle good job, now then lets get you and cynder some food and rest"

When they dark master saw that his general and his prison half destroyed he shaked his fist and said "CURSE YOU KYLE!"

**Wonderful Kyle rescued spyro and cynder but what's going to happen next, Tune in for chapter 9**


	9. Chapter 9 a familiar face

Chapter 9 a familiar face

A couple days passed and Kyle was still exhausted from the rescue mission, Ignitus came through the door and gave him some food to eat and Ignitus also asked him a question

"Your still exhausted from the rescue mission Kyle how is that even possible?" Ignitus asked with a confused look on his face

"Oh…um I don't know Ignitus" Kyle said with a little doubt

"Tell me the truth Kyle" Ignitus said

"Fine…well I used one of my powers that can drain up to one hundred percent of my life-force and energy it take a few days for it to recover" Kyle said

"Interesting I can see why the dark master wants you only alive then" Ignitus said

"But why, why would he need me alive Ignitus?" Kyle asked with confusion

"Because we read some of our ancient books and noticed that only one human will be the partner of the legendary purple and gold dragons if you can both combine your powers and spyro's you will be able to defeat the dark master" Ignitus said with a smile on his face

"I see then so he wants me to join his side to make sure that never happens?" Kyle said

"That's right now you should get some rest" Ignitus told Kyle

Kyle nodded and smiled and went to his room to get some rest but later during that night he was having a vision of a blue and yellow female dragon in tall plains that needed help Kyle woke up immediately and thought to himself "Was it…no it cant be can it?"

The next morning…

"How did you sleep Kyle?" asked spyro

"Not so good last night I had a dream of my dragoness wife Sasha being tortured or something I don't know" Kyle said while rubbing his forehead

"Good morning guys" cynder said

"Good morning cynder" Kyle and spyro said

"You want go hunting spyro?" cynder asked

"Sure hey Kyle you want to come with us if it's fine with cynder" spyro said and looked over at cynder

Cynder nodded at spyro and spyro turned his head back to Kyle for a answer

"No thanks I need to think about something" Kyle said while rubbing his forehead

"Oh ok then see you later then Kyle" Spyro said and flew off with cynder

"There's something problly wrong with me I better go see Cyril" Kyle said

Kyle then went off to go see Cyril about his vision like dream problem Cyril did a few tests to see if he was all right

"Well is something wrong with me Cyril?" Kyle asked while trying not to worry

"No, no chap there is nothing wrong with you at all you should go see Ignitus and tell him about this vision you had while you were asleep" Cyril said

Kyle then exited and went to the pool of visions to see if Ignitus was there when he noticed he was there he approached him and started explaining about his vision at tall plains

"Interesting and this dragoness named Sasha being held prisoner at tall plains?" Ignitus asked

Kyle did nothing but nod at him

"Perhaps you should investigate this then go to tall plains and see what you can find" Ignitus said

"Very well then I shall leave immediately" Kyle said and flew off to tall plains

A couple hours passed and Kyle landed at tall plains well mostly crashed because he wasn't fully recovered yet but then he was tapped on the shoulder by a atlawa he turned around and faced him

"Who are you?" Kyle asked

"My name is Kane and what are you doing here this place is not for outsiders" Kane said

"Relax im a friend of spyro" Kyle said

"My apologies spyro didn't tell me you we're a friend of his their hunting over there by the way you want me to get you there?" Kane asked

"No thanks im not here for hunting im here to investigate your shrine I had a vision a blue, yellowish dragoness was being held here" Kyle said

"Ah you mean her very well then follow me and don't wander off either you'll get lost" Kane said

Kyle nodded and started following a few minutes passed and they reached the shrine Kyle looked left and right when he reached the shrine he was about to turn around and then finally noticed a blue and yellow dragoness was injured he rushed over there to take a closer look and when he got close enough he recognized her face and picked her up even though she was a adult Kyle was strong enough to pick her up anyways and flew back to the temple and put her on his bed

"Who is this Kyle?" Ignitus asked as he was walking into his room

"This is the dragoness from my vision and I also know her" Kyle said

Spyro and cynder arrived at the temple and noticed the dragoness as well

"Whose this?" spyro asked

"The dragoness from my vision" Kyle said

"Do you know her?" cynder asked

"Yes she's my…wife" Kyle said

"What but how didn't your wife die in a battle?" spyro asked

"Yes, yes she did" Kyle said and turned his head at spyro "or so I thought there is no doubt this is definitely her but why didn't she let me know she was alive?" Kyle said and turned his head back at the dragoness

**Wow his wife alive interesting but will the dark master find out about this?, Tune in next time for chapter 10**


	10. Chapter 10 the dark master's plan

Chapter 10 the dark master's plan

It was later during the night and Kyle was sitting outside the temple gazing at the stars and wondering on how his wife survived Ignitus told him he would come get him once his wife wakes up and it has been 5 hours until finally Ignitus told him she woke up Kyle ran into his bedroom and saw her awake they both smiled at each other and kissed

"I' am so glad you're alive Sasha" Kyle said with a tear of happiness on his face

"I' am glad you're alive to Kyle" said Sasha with a smile on her face

"How did you survive Sasha?" Kyle asked confused

"Well you see I was calling your name for you to come back and you kept on running away Kyle but those creatures we're so loud you couldn't hear me so I did what I did best I started attacking after that I looked for you everywhere but you we're nowhere in sight then when I flew to tall plains I was ambushed and knocked out and now here I' am right here before you again" Sasha said

"I promise you no matter what I will not allow us to be separated ever again" Kyle said

Later the next day…

"Hey spyro you up for some sparring?" Kyle yelled

"Sure why not" Spyro said with a smile no his face

"Ok then rules no using our powers that includes your breath ability you use your horns and I'll use this wooden staff" Kyle said

"Right!" spyro said with a smile on his face

The two then started bracing for combat then they started fighting of course they we're evenly matched against each other Kyle continued his blocking and spyro continued to push him back by attacking him of course Kyle swept the wooden staff underneath spyro and caused him to fall on his back

"You really need to keep your guard up spyro one weak spot and well you're dead" Kyle said with a smirk

"Seems like you've learned a lot perhaps a little bit too lot" Spyro said

"Well you know me spyro im just practice, practice, practice, practice" Kyle said

"Spyro can you help me with this!" cynder yelled

"Be right there cynder!" spyro said

Kyle offered his hand to spyro and helped him get up Spyro then ran off to go help cynder with something Kyle just stared at him until he couldn't see him then when he turned around he noticed the dark master and readied for combat

"Great you again have you come to get the snot beat out of you dark master?" Kyle said

The dark master let out a evil laugh and looked at him and said

"You cant beat me even if you tried!" the dark master said

"Don't underestimate me dark master im the same power level as spyro" Kyle said

"That explains why you can wield the sword that can never be broken" The dark master said with a evil grin on his face

The dark master heard spyro's footsteps knowing that he was coming this way he smirked and told Kyle "We'll meet again" and then the dark master vanished before spyro saw him disappear

"What did cynder want spyro?" asked Kyle

"She just needed help moving our bed" spyro said

"How can you move your bed you stand on four legs for crying out loud" Kyle said

"Um we used our horns" spyro said

"Oh well I better go see Sasha see if she needs anything" Kyle said

"Ok see you later Kyle" spyro said

Kyle arrived in his bedroom and saw his wife on his bed like as if she was waiting for him or something he sat down on the bed and looked at her she looked back at him in the eyes and started approaching him Kyle on the other hand kept on backing away

"Um I know what you're thinking Sasha and if you think we're going to mate think again im not ready to be a parent just yet" Kyle said with a stutter in his voice

"Ok then" Sasha said

"Look it's not that I don't want to im just saying im not even ready yet" Kyle said

"Don't worry Kyle I understand" Sasha said with a smile on her face

"Now then ahem I just ran into the dark master again earlier it feels like he's planning something not only controlling me but also…nah he wouldn't would he?" Kyle said confused

"I was a prisoner of the dark master Kyle of course I escaped but before I escaped I over heard him saying something about reviving one of the most powerful people alive..." Sasha said

"Who would that be Sasha?" Kyle asked in a worried tone of voice

"He's planning on reviving your old nemesis…" Sasha said

Kyle's face was slowly turning into shock and started getting more worried and then his wife finished her sentence by saying

"He's trying to revive Nuva Kyle the one you defeated so very long ago before coming here" Sasha said

"WE HAVE TO STOP HIM THEN!" Kyle said in a loud voice

"No not yet Kyle you're not strong enough yet but you will be if you keep on training" Sasha said

"I believe your right Sasha I'll continue my training I just hope I can stop him before it's too late" Kyle said

**Lets hope that the dark master's plan doesn't succeed if it does the world will plunge into chaos forever, What will happen next tune in next time for chapter 11! **


	11. Chapter 11 the revival

Chapter 11 the revival

Later in convexity the dark master was finally reviving Kyle's arch nemesis the dark master put in the two items the first item was Nuva's black robe and the final was the sword that was destroyed by Kyle when the dark master inserted the two items he started chanting the words at first nothing happened until suddenly he heard a foul evil laugh and noticed black mist was coming and finally their stood Nuva Kyle's arch nemesis Nuva let out a evil laugh and kneeled down to the dark master

"Thank you dark master I swear to you my servitude" Nuva said in a deep evil voice

"Good now then I want you to capture Kyle alive…" the dark master said

"HE'S STILL ALIVE AFTER ALL THESE YEARS!" Nuva shouted

"Yes he is alive now bring him to me alive and I will make him my servant as well" the dark master said

"Hmp you think im going to bring him to you alive forget it I want to kill him I want revenge!" Nuva shouted

"Perhaps you forgot who brought you back Nuva" The dark master said

"Fine I'll bring him to you alive" Nuva said with a evil smirk

"Don't leave just yet Kyle has friends dragon friends" The dark master said

"Ah great more enemies you want me to bring them to you alive too?" Nuva asked

"No kill the dragons if you must but only bring me Kyle alive" The dark master ordered

"Very well I'll see to it immediately" Nuva said with a smirk

Nuva then looked at the area around him he stopped walking and started to use his flying power as well and then he flew off as quickly as light as self

"SOON KYLE WILL BE UNDER MY CONTROL AND I WILL RULE THE WORLD!" the dark master said

Later back at the temple…

Kyle immediately woke up and thought "Is he back it cant be it just cant be"

**I know its short but all I could come up with, oh no nuva has been revived and has been sent to the dragon temple to capture Kyle alive lets hope nuva fails!, What will happen now? tune in for chapter 12 to find out**


	12. Chapter 12 old foe

Chapter 12 old foe

The next morning Kyle awoke and noticed Sasha was knocked out Kyle ran over there and told her to wake up then he heard a familiar voice from behind him

"Don't worry Kyle she's just knocked out temporarily" Nuva said with a evil grin

"You…how did you…" Kyle said

"Get revived simple the dark master revived me and he wants you to come with me back to convexity conscious or unconscious your coming with me whether you like it or not!" Nuva said

"Forget it im not coming with you!" Kyle yelled and was about to charge at him with his sword

"Very well then, then I guess staying here is more important then their lives" Nuva said and showed spyro and cynder tied up

"SPYRO CYNDER!" Kyle yelled

"Ah so their lives are important if you want them to live come with me to convexity" Nuva said and held out his hand

Kyle looked down at the ground and then looked at his sword then he looked back at Nuva and threw his sword at him Nuva got pinned against the wall when he avoided it by Ignitus Kyle ran over and started cutting spyro and cynder's ropes and they broke free

"SPYRO CYNDER GET TO SOMEWHERE SAFE I'll DEAL WITH HIM!" Kyle yelled

Spyro and cynder nodded and Ignitus took them somewhere safe Kyle picked up his sword and readied for combat and Nuva did the same thing they both glared at each other and flew straight at each other and started swinging their swords at each other

"Yes, you've learned much since I've been gone Kyle but you're wanted alive" Nuva said

"Forget it Nuva you lose like always and you'll lose every time!" Kyle said

"We'll see about that!" Nuva yelled

The two broke their lock together and continued swinging their swords at each other spyro and cynder just stood their watching them blow after blow after blow the battle was a bloody one

"We've got to help him Ignitus!" yelled spyro

"There's nothing we can do spyro never in my entire life have I seen such fighting style like this" Ignitus said

"But…" spyro said

"He's right spyro this battle would be too much for us we'd only get in the way" cynder said

"But he's our friend we've got to help him!" spyro said

The two still continued swinging at each other in the air until finally Nuva managed to knock him back and he hit the wall he almost became unconscious then Nuva stabbed the sword right into Kyle's shoulder Kyle looked down at his shoulder and saw blood spraying out slowly he looked back at Nuva and pulled the sword out of his shoulder

"Your strong Nuva but you just don't get it do you?" Kyle said

Nuva flew up incredibly high into the air getting ready to shoot the dark beam that could Kill Kyle, Kyle flew up to Nuva and started swinging his sword in circles until he used the skill that allowed his 2nd mystical sword appear in his hand Nuva's face turned into shock

"TWO!" Nuva said in a shocked voice

"Say goodbye Nuva!" Kyle yelled and started teleporting everywhere and kept on hitting Nuva

"Not again…" Nuva said while blood was coming out of his mouth

Until finally Kyle combined two of his swords and it became one giant blade he swinged it at Nuva and a beam of Light covered the rest of the fight when the light vanished there stood Kyle on the ground and Nuva was still up there in the air small pieces of black sparks came out of Nuva and he was slowly vanishing

"CURSE YOU KYLE!!!" Nuva yelled

Suddenly a black explosion blew Nuva away and Kyle emerged as the victor of the fight he looked over at spyro and cynder, spyro and the others smiled at him and Kyle smiled back but then he passed out spyro's face turned to shock when he saw Kyle pass out he ran over there and started shaking Kyle with one of his front legs

"Don't worry spyro he just passed out he'll be ok but he has some serious wounds" Ignitus said

Ignitus picked Kyle up and put him on his back and took him to his room then Sasha woke up and saw Kyle on Ignitus's back she ran over there and looked at Ignitus

"Is he going to be ok Ignitus!" asked Sasha with a worried tone of voice in her

"Yes, he'll be fine Sasha he just passed out is all from the battle these wounds need to heal up before he can go anywhere first" Ignitus said

"Thank goodness" Sasha said

When the rest of Kyle's friends came out of their rooms and saw him on Ignitus's back they began to worry of course Ignitus told everyone what happened once he put Kyle in his room

A couple hours passed and spyro, cynder and sparx we're still worried about Kyle Ignitus came out of his room and told spyro and his friends that he's wakened up spyro, cynder and sparx rushed in there and Kyle noticed them and smiled

"Spyro…cynder…sparx… im really lucky to have friends like you" Kyle said with a smile on his face

Spyro and the others smiled at him and they all ran over and gave him a big hug of course Kyle was hurting from their hugging and was tapping them on the shoulders

"What is it Kyle?" spyro asked

"You're hurting me with your hugging and most of all AIR!" Kyle said

"Oh right sorry" said spyro

The three stopped hugging and backed away giving Kyle some space and air then Sasha walked in with a smile on her face she was glad to see Kyle was all right Kyle saw her and smiled back

"Im so glad you're ok Kyle" Sasha said

"Im glad you are too Sasha" Kyle said

"I would be devastated if you died Kyle" said Sasha

"That's not going to happen Sasha I promise" Kyle said

"You promise?" Sasha asked

"Yes Sasha I promise you that I promise" Kyle said

"Well we should let Kyle get some rest" Spyro said

"Agreed there" cynder said

"Hey Kyle…" sparx said

"What is it sparx?" Kyle asked

"Don't you ever do that again who else am I supposed to annoy!?" sparx said

"Very funny sparx very funny I must say though you are the most annoying dragonfly I have ever met" Kyle said

"Annoying person you ever met does that mean…Oh" sparx said in a sarcastic voice

"I also can't leave you any promises there sparx and hey maybe you can annoy spyro instead" said Kyle

The five friends had a good laugh together and after their laugh spyro and cynder including sparx all said good night to Kyle while hoping he'd feel a lot better tomorrow Kyle's wife Sasha on the other hand stayed with Kyle and Kyle wasn't complaining one bit

**Thanks goodness Kyle and his friends are still ok after that battle but they still need to take care of the Dark Master and also keep on their guard in case something else like that happens again, What will happen now well you'll have to wait for chapter 13!**


	13. Chapter 13 Controlled!

Chapter 13 Controlled!

A couple days have passed and Kyle's injuries we're healed Spyro and the others we're glad to see him recovered but neither did they know one of the dark master's spy's we're there at the temple watching him very carefully and when Kyle and the others backs we're turned the spy swooped down and looked for any remains of Nuva until he finally found something and then he flew off to convexity

"Did you hear something spyro?" Kyle asked

"No" Spyro said

"I must be hearing things then" Kyle said

Later in convexity…

"Dark master I bring news!" the spy said

"What did Nuva succeed in capturing Kyle?" The dark master said with a evil grin

"No sir he was apparently killed I only found this" The spy said and handed the dark master the remains of Nuva

"Seems like I'll have to deal with him myself!" The dark master said

The dark master then vanished to go off and take care of Kyle when he arrived he waited for spyro to leave when he left he snuck behind Kyle and grabbed him

"YOU AGAIN!" Kyle yelled

"Yes it's me Kyle and now your mine!" The dark master said

The dark master then used his dark magic and started using it on Kyle, Kyle was groaning in pain then the Dark master released him and waited for Kyle to say he would serve him but when Kyle got up he looked at the dark master

"Is that the best you got dark master?" Kyle said

"What… but how did… you" The dark master said while backing away slowly

"Not get controlled by your dark magic easy im trained to resist such things" Kyle said

"Impressive you haven't seen the last of me!" the dark master said and vanished

"And I'll be waiting" Kyle said

"Hey Kyle who are you talking too?" Spyro asked

"Oh…um no one spyro!" Kyle said

Neither did Kyle know that the dark magic was slowly coursing through his body and the dark master's plan was succeeding in controlling Kyle

Later in convexity the dark master arrived and asked his spy what was going on of course the spy showed him that the dark magic was slowly going through his body the dark master let out a evil laugh and he knew Kyle would soon be his

Later that night Kyle went to sleep and the dark magic has filled up his body then the dark master ordered Kyle to wake up and so he did Kyle's eyes has turned red and his skin had scars on his body Kyle was officially controlled by the dark master Kyle's wife woke up and asked him what was going on then she realized he was under control but before she could exit the room she was tied up

"Now then you know what to do Kyle!" the dark master ordered

"Yes my…master" Kyle said

** ( sorry if it's short but all I could come up with)**

**Oh no Kyle has been controlled by the dark master let's hope spyro can save him before anything worse happens!, what will happen now? Tune in next time for chapter 14!**


	14. Chapter 14 The Fight of Two Friends

Chapter 14 the fight of two friends

Spyro and cynder noticed Kyle walking out of his room and they noticed Sasha was tied up and was coming with Kyle

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING KYLE!" Spyro yelled

Kyle heard spyro and turned around and faced him Kyle just looked at him saying nothing and then he pulled out his sword and went into a fighting position

"Kill him" the dark master ordered

"Yes master" Kyle said in the dark masters voice

Kyle charged at spyro and swinged his sword at him but spyro managed to dodge the sword swing he looked at him and watched his moves Ignitus and the guardians we're hearing the racket and saw Kyle was attacking spyro they we're about to charge at Kyle but then they realized that he wasn't under his control he was being controlled by the dark master

"Spyro you have to fight back!" Ignitus yelled

"But he's my friend I don't want to hurt him!" Spyro said

But spyro stopped paying attention and got pinned against the wall by Kyle, Kyle grabbed his throat and throwed him against the ground spyro couldn't believe his eyes he got back up and looked at Kyle again and finally noticed he was under control by the dark master

"Kyle your being controlled snap out of it!" Spyro yelled

"I know and I like it!" Kyle said in the dark masters voice

Spyro knew he didn't mean that it was the dark master that was speaking through his mouth until Spyro heard Kyle's voice and it was telling him to attack him

"But I don't want to hurt you Kyle!"

"It's the only way spyro you have to beat me in a fight in order for me to get free!" Kyle said

"But…" spyro said

"No buts just do what I say!" Kyle yelled

Spyro nodded and went into a fighting position the two glared at each other for a short time then charged at each other Kyle was missing a lot and spyro knocked him back a few times with his horns but it wasn't enough yet he was still standing and was also still under his control a small tear came from spyro's face because he was fighting one of his best friends but spyro continued fighting

"Is that the best you can do spyro!" yelled Kyle in the dark master's voice

"No im better I just don't want to kill him!" spyro said

"You cannot beat Kyle spyro he is too much for you and your too…weak" said the dark master through Kyle's mouth

"Spyro you must use your convexity breath in order to beat me use it spyro!" Kyle ordered

"But you might die" Spyro said

"Spyro you have to trust me!" Kyle said

Spyro started charging up his breath and started to use his convexity breath then Kyle ordered him to use the true dragon within him spyro nodded and he unleashed the true dragon within him it managed to hit Kyle many times until finally Kyle fell on the ground the scars on his body disappeared and so did his red eyes there also laid a pool of blood around Kyle

"Kyle?" spyro said

Spyro rushed over and noticed he wasn't breathing a small tear was coming from his eyes cynder and the others also ran over and noticed he wasn't breathing tears started coming from their eyes as well

"Kyle you can't be dead you just can't!" spyro yelled with tears coming down from his face

Sasha managed to untie herself and also ran over to Kyle

"Kyle…" Sasha said

There was still no reply spyro then gave Kyle one last hug and so did everyone around him until something happened Kyle was glowing Yellow they heard heartbeats slowly returning then all of Kyle's wounds healed up and then he opened his eyes tears of joy we're coming from everyone

"You're alive!" spyro yelled

"See I told you that you could trust me spyro" Kyle said

Spyro smiled and helped Kyle up on his feet Kyle smiled back at him cynder on the other hand yelled group hug and everyone hugged Kyle of course Kyle tapped them on their heads

"What?" spyro asked

"AIR!" Kyle said

Everyone stopped hugging Kyle and gave him some air Kyle looked at spyro and smiled

"Well it seems like you beat me fair and square spyro" Kyle said

Everyone had a good laugh together and all of them wondered what would happen now

Later in convexity…

The dark master we screaming about losing control of Kyle and spyro beating him

"IF I CANT CONTROL SPYRO, CYNDER OR KYLE THEN I'll KILL THEM…GENERAL!" the dark master yelled

"Yes…sir?" the general said in a very afraid voice

"Assemble my army's and tell them to go to the dragon temple to take care of them!" the dark master ordered

"Yes sir!" the general said and walked off to assemble his army

"Now they will feel my wrath!" the dark master yelled and also let out a evil laugh

**Thank goodness Kyle survived oh and spyro including the others too but the dark master is sending his army straight to the dragon temple how are they going to survive this one? Tune in next time for Chapter 15**


	15. Chapter 15 Defending The Temple

Chapter 15 defending the temple

The next day after Kyle was freed from the dark master's grip he began his scouting outside the temple for he had a feeling something bad was about to happen when he reached a top of a hill he saw a army coming straight to the temple he also noticed it was the dark masters army

"I have to tell the others that a army is coming this way" Kyle thought

Then Kyle flew off and arrived at the temple he ran inside very quickly and told them that everyone needs to come into the pool of visions room after everyone gathered Kyle started explaining what was going on

"Ok everyone there's some bad news a army is coming this way and it's the dark masters army" Kyle said

"Then we better prepare for this fight" Ignitus suggested

Everyone then started preparing for the fight that was to come spyro looked over at Kyle, Kyle turned around and noticed spyro

"Spyro is something wrong?" Kyle asked

"What if we don't survive this fight Kyle there's only 9 of us against 13,000 soldiers" Spyro said

"They're forgetting who their messing with spyro" Kyle said with a little too much confidence in his voice

"I guess your right when will they be here?" spyro asked

"They will be here by noon" Kyle said

"That's only 2 hours away Kyle" spyro said

"Say what do you think once we start fighting them how about a little competition whoever kills the most wins what'd a say spyro?" Kyle said

"Sure" Spyro said with a smirk

Then they heard horns that was a sign that the dark masters army was close a little too close actually

"Ok everyone stop what you're doing they've arrived!" Kyle yelled

They saw the army getting closer and closer to the temple along with ladders and battering rams then it started to rain and the sky's darkened and Kyle just stood there staring at them waiting for them to start their siege then they heard them roaring then they started charging one by one ladders we're put up against the wall

"Here they come everyone get ready!" Kyle said

The creatures came up the ladders swarms by swarms by swarms Kyle and the others started charging at them of course they we're outnumbered but they didn't give up

"SPYRO I GOT 13 ALREADY!" Kyle yelled

"IM ON 20!" Spyro said

"WHAT IM NOT LETTING ANY FRIEND OF MINE OUTSCORING ME!" Kyle said and continued fighting

"There's got to be a way to stop them from coming up" Ignitus said

"The ladders take down the ladders!" Kyle ordered

Everyone continued their fighting and started pushing the ladders down one by one but then they Heard the battering ram hitting the wooden door Ignitus told spyro and Kyle to go around and stop them from breaking open the wooden door and when they did they noticed it was a long flight but that didn't stop them they flew down and landed and started to attack the soldiers

"Spyro cover me im going to push this battering ram off the edge" Kyle said

Spyro nodded and started to push back the enemy Kyle was still pushing the battering ram until finally Kyle managed to push it over the edge

"Ok now we need to…" Kyle said

But Before Kyle could finish his sentence they saw a catapult aiming at them

"FIRE!" the soldier said

The soldiers fired the catapult and a boulder was heading straight towards Spyro and Kyle they both had to think fast until Kyle picked up his sword and was getting ready to swing it at the boulder

"Spyro get behind me!" Kyle said

The boulder got closer and closer until finally it got close enough Kyle swinged his sword and the boulder got cut into two spyro was shocked to see his sword cut right through a boulder like that they both then flew back up to Ignitus and the others

"There's too many of them Kyle we have to fall back" Ignitus said

Kyle nodded and started to yell fall back and so they did and then they closed the temple door just in time they all sat down so they could get rest

"It's all over isn't it Kyle?" spyro asked

"I believe so" Kyle said

"I guess this is where our journey ends then" spyro said

"No our journey doesn't end spyro death is just another journey we all must take" Kyle said with a smile

"What do you mean?" spyro asked

"What I mean is when we die we begin another journey a journey to heaven spyro it is a long journey" Kyle said

The door was then starting to slowly open everyone got up and readied for combat but then the door stopped opening

"What's going on why did they stop?" Spyro asked

Then they all heard horns from outside they peeked through the door and saw a army of dragons at the top of a hill Kyle smiled and noticed it was one of his friends from his homeland

"Doris…" Kyle said

"Dragons!" Doris yelled

The army of dragons assembled next to Doris and the enemy army saw that Doris's army had 30,000 dragons but still they readied for combat and put down their spears

"Now…let's go help Kyle and his friends shall we…CHARGE!" Doris said

The army of dragons then started charging at them with their horns spyro and his friends let out a sigh of relief and smiled and then finally daylight came the enemy army all dropped their weapons and started running away but they we're surrounded and couldn't escape Kyle and the others joined the battle Kyle and everyone around him managed to kill them all after 10 hours total

"Spyro my final count was 78" Kyle said

"Not bad Kyle but I have a score of 79" Spyro said

Kyle noticed one of the soldiers beside spyro was twitching and slowly moving he pulled out his bow and arrow and shot it straight in the head

"Now that's 79" Kyle said

"He was already dead Kyle" said spyro

"He was twitching and slowly moving spyro" said Kyle

"He was?" spyro asked

"Yes he was" Kyle said

"I see that's a tie then" spyro said

Kyle looked up and noticed a portal he looked back at spyro and everyone around him

"Guys and ladies the dark portal is open im going in there to take care of the dark master!" Kyle said

"Count me in" spyro said

"Count me in as well including sparx" cynder said

"Anyone else coming?" Kyle said

Everyone else looked at Kyle spyro cynder and sparx for just a moment then looked away

"We cant come with you four this is your destiny not ours" Ignitus said

"And darling do be careful" Sasha said

Kyle nodded and spyro cynder and sparx flew into the portal along with Kyle Ignitus looked up at them and smiled

"May the ancestors look after you May they look after us all" Ignitus said

**The dark masters army has been stopped but their remains one final battle and that's dealing with the dark master can they defeat the dark master and bring peace to the dragon realms? Tune in next time for Chapter 16**


	16. Chapter 16 the final battle and ending

Chapter 16 the final battle and ending

When Spyro Kyle cynder and sparx arrived in convexity Kyle's face turned into shock and surprise

"Kind of a scary place the dark master lives huh?" Kyle said

"Ya trust me when me and spyro came here to fight against cynder I was scared too" Sparx said

"Ok guys enough chit chatting and let's deal with the dark master" Spyro said

"Gotcha!" Kyle said

The 4 settled in for a landing on the platform where the dark master was standing the dark master heard them behind him and turned around and let out a evil laugh while staring at them with a glare

"Dark master this ends now!" Kyle shouted

"Oh really you have no idea who your messing with Kyle" Said the dark master

"Neither do you!" said spyro

"Get ready to die!" the dark master said

Kyle and his 3 companions charged at the dark master but then he vanished they stopped charging and looked to their left and right

"Where'd he go?" cynder said

Kyle looked above him and he saw the dark master floating above them getting ready to attack

"He's above us!" Kyle shouted

Spyro, cynder and sparx then looked up and also saw him they all scattered and the dark master was shooting one after another of dark balls at them until they all eventually found cover the four companions hid behind there

"All right Kyle you give the orders" spyro said

"Ok here's the plan sparx you fly up to the dark master's face and distract him spyro and cynder will attack him from behind and then me and spyro will combine our powers and finish off the dark master" Kyle ordered

The three nodded at him and began their plan sparx flew up to the dark master's face and began distracting him spyro and cynder managed to successfully sneak behind him but then the dark master whapped away sparx and turned around and shot a dark ball at cynder, cynder got knocked back from the explosion and almost fell off the edge then spyro charged at the dark master but he got knocked back the dark master continued walking towards cynder

"I wont allow cynder to die" spyro said and stepped in front of cynder

"Spyro…" cynder said

The dark master then pulled out a sword of his own and right as he was about to swing his sword at spyro Kyle stepped right in front of the dark master and punched him really far back Kyle and spyro nodded at each other Spyro began glowing purple and Kyle began glowing yellow

"All right spyro when I say now combine our powers and shoot it at the dark master!" said Kyle

"Right!" spyro said

The dark master recovered his balance and started charging at them with incredible speed while holding his sword up in the air

"Wait for it…" Kyle said

The Dark master still continued charging at them until finally h got close enough that he couldn't avoid it

"NOW!" Kyle shouted

The two combined their powers and a small circle that was half purple and half yellow formed and then finally a yellow and purple beam came out of the circle and started heading towards the dark master the dark masters face turned into shock and his eyes widened and finally the beam went right through his body and he began screaming with pain but then he looked at spyro and Kyle and the others

"CURSE YOU ALL!!!" The dark master yelled

Until Finally a small dark explosion blew the dark master away and then the four smiled at each other they all stared at each other in silence until…

"WE DID IT!" The four yelled

Kyle noticed the portal was closing and told them they needed to escape convexity immediately they all nodded at each other and flew off straight into the portal then finally when the saw the exit they came flying out and all crash landed right in front of Ignitus and the other guardians sparx slowly raised his head up

"Mommy fluff my pillow" sparx said and fainted

Later during that same day…

"Did you succeed in your mission spyro?" Ignitus asked

"Yes we did Ignitus but that battle drained everyone's strength away we can hardly go anywhere now" Said spyro

"Yes it will take time for you and your companions strength to recover but it will return sooner then you think spyro… sooner then you think" Ignitus said

"Ignitus does have a point their spyro trust me that's happened to me before it take's around a week or a month for our strength to fully recover" Kyle said

Spyro smirked at Kyle and Kyle did the same but then Ignitus looked at Kyle

"Kyle I didn't trust you at first but ever since I did I dreamt of this day" Ignitus said

"It wasn't just you who didn't trust him Ignitus we all didn't" said volteer

"That may be true but we have a new person and ally we can trust now thanks to him and his companions peace has spread all over the dragon Kingdom, well done young human" Ignitus said with a smile

"Thank you but I don't deserve all the credit spyro and cynder deserve it too…including sparx even though he is…" Kyle said

"Credit oh ya baby woo-hoo now that's what im talking about the credit that I deserved after all these years I finally get the respect, the love and the credit I deserve and also that should be mine" Sparx said

"Ya I think we get the picture now spa…" Kyle said

"I left home too you know im the little guy that's right things are a lot bigger too me then they are too you and did I back away uh ah nah, nah, nah and why I got moxy im a tough cookie I got class!" sparx said

"SPARX!" Kyle yelled

"What?" sparx asked

"We don't need your speech like always" Kyle said

"He has a point you know" spyro said

"I have to agree with my husband spyro there" said cynder

"Ok, ok sheesh just having some fun" sparx said

"We know but its irritating for us" Kyle said

"Ya I bet it…wait…HEY!" sparx said

Everyone had a good laugh together after their laughing everyone had a celebration party

The next day spyro came into Kyle's room and saw he wasn't there but his wife was Kyle's wife said he's outside and also he needs to hurry up if he wants to catch him spyro's face was confused and he got everyone in the temple to come outside to look for Kyle until they finally saw him

"HEY KYLE!" spyro yelled

Kyle turned around and saw spyro and looked at him of course spyro looked back at him

"Why didn't you let us know you went outside?" asked spyro

"It's because…god this is hard" Said Kyle

"What?" asked spyro and cynder

"Ya what do you mean" asked sparx

"What I mean is it's too painful to say my goodbyes" Kyle said

"Your not leaving are you?" asked spyro

"Yes I' am spyro" said Kyle with a bit of sadness coming from his voice

"You can't leave you just can't" said spyro with a tear coming from his face

Kyle kneeled down to spyro and patted him on the head then he stood back up and took a jewel off his sword the jewel was also a part of the sword that cant be broken by anyone and then he gave it to spyro

"Wait I thought that sword can never be destroyed and pieces cant be taken off" sparx said

"Well im the only one who can do that sparx" said Kyle then looked back at spyro

"Take that to remember me by spyro" said Kyle

"Where you going?" asked cynder

"Im going home" said Kyle

Kyle then looked back at spyro and smiled and kneeled down to him spyro was still having tears coming from his eyes but Kyle raised his head up and looked at him in the eyes

"I'll come back again someday spyro I promise" Said Kyle with a smile on his face also with a tear

Spyro smiled and looked at him and gave him a hug goodbye and so did everyone around him then they stopped hugging and stepped back and spyro smiled at Kyle

"How about a match when you come back?" asked spyro

"Sure until then so long" Kyle said and waved goodbye

The sun was rising and Kyle was walking back to his home but then he stopped walking and looked back and thought "What am I doing I' am home!" Kyle then ran back to spyro

"I thought you we're going home" spyro said

Kyle smiled and looked at him and everyone around him

"Spyro…I' am home" Kyle said with a smile on his face

Spyro and the others face turned into happiness and they all went back in the temple and spyro and Kyle began their duel together

"All right spyro I hope your ready because I' am" Kyle said with a smile on his face

"I hope you are Kyle because I' am" spyro said with a smile on his face

"All right then bring it!" Kyle said with a smile on his face

The two then charged at each other Kyle with his wooden staff and spyro charging with his horns (you decide who wins the fight)

THE END 

**Well that's just about it for the story but the story is not over just yet tune in for the upcoming sequel to this story "The New Threat" hope you enjoyed it**


End file.
